His Wife
by Peachie . D
Summary: To make her husband stop smoking, Chrome decides her kisses will become his cigarette..1896..TYL


Chrome sighed, sliding the glass window door close.

There, sat her husband with a _cancer _stick, again.

She hates it.

"I thought you said you would stop?"

They haven't talked in a month since there last argument, which just happened to be about the cigarette.

He ignored her.

"Can you, for once, listen to me..." she sat beside him, "I'm _your _wife."

Still, no word were spoken from him.

She sighed louder,

Arranged marriage or not, she hates it and _him _when he's smoking one.

A cloud of smoke came from his slightly parted mouth.

She looked the other way, anger clearly written on her face.

He was a _stubborn _man.

It's funny, married for almost a year, and they have done nothing...Only the light peck given at the ceremony.

Isn't the husband suppose to shower his wife with kisses? A hug? Something?

They don't even sleep in the same bed.

She got up, Hibari didn't even bother looking up.

* * *

"I know it's late, but congratulations on your wedding!" a young woman with short, blonde hair said, smiling widely.

"T-thank you," Chrome said, touching the tip of her glass with her finger.

"Where is your husband anyways?"

Chrome looked around, but didn't spot him. "I'm not sure..."

"He's on the roof, Chrome." Reborn said, siting on Ryohei's shoulder.

She nodded, saying a silent thank you before walking towards the staircase.

Kyoko and Haru said she should start trying to talk to him more, and maybe, just _maybe_, they'll become that bit more close.

-0-

Chrome felt the urge to choke him,

Leaning on the railing of the mansion, was her husband, smoking a cigarette.

She took a deep breath before walking to his side.

He glanced at her, before looking back out at the city.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

It was almost like a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

A silent _hn _is her answer.

"Why are you _smoking_?" she said bitterly, the cloud crossing in front of her.

No answer.

Chrome bit her bottom lip, talking to Hibari was like talking to a brick wall.

She looked at his face, no change.

His lips making slight movements then he took the cigarette out.

Then it hit her,

A kiss...

If she can replace his need for a cigarette with her kisses, maybe she can make him stop...and maybe, just get closer as husband and wife.

She wants to make it work, since there are no plans for divorce and _if _done, will give the Vongola a hypocritical image.

She quickly snatched the thing out of his mouth.

He glares over at her, but just as he turns, her lips are on his.

She brakes the kiss, studying her husbands face.

His eyes were slightly wide and he looked a bit paler.

"I'll be your cigarette. You kiss me every time you want to smoke one...Anywhere, anytime."

He eyed her, almost like she was crazy or something.

"If it can make us closer and stop you from doing that shit, I'll be more than willing."

He examined her face...She was dead serious.

"You're crazy..."

Chrome sighed, turning back towards the door she entered from.

"Think about it, Kyoya."

* * *

Chrome watched as Hibari walked into their home, removing his shoes by the door step.

"How was your day?" she closed the book in her lap, eying the man.

"It's none of your concern."

At least he was talking more.

"Have you been smoking?"

Straight to the point.

"Since you haven't come for any kisses..."

He groaned, walking pass her to the kitchen.

No, Chrome wasn't going to stop it there.

She speedily rushed behind him, walking to his front and capturing his lips.

He wasn't smoking.

He didn't taste like it.

She broke the kiss, holding his cheeks so he would face her.

"Why...?" she got the urge to slap him for not telling her "Why won't you come to me?"

A quiet _hn_, and he walked around her, making his way to his bedroom.

She followed.

"Do you want me to look for you?"

He looked back, facing the shorter woman.

"We work in the same place, I'll find you...wherever, whenever. As long as you stop..."

* * *

And she did what she said,

She looked for him during earlier hours at the base, walked in when training, and at night when home alone, she will kiss him countless times.

He _did _smoke more at night.

He never complained or pushed her away, so she guess he doesn't mind. He will even kiss her back sometimes.

He had stopped smoking after there first, or more like second kiss.

Anyplace, anywhere.

And it was always her that looked for him...

But that soon changed after a month or so.

Soon, she was the one being kissed out of the blue by him.

It would be early in the morning and he was in her room while she was changing to steal a morning kiss, or make out. While she'll be walking down the long halls of the base, she will be held from the back and taken to a darker corner of the corridors where he will pin her to the wall and kiss her senseless. Even during meetings with the tenth, he looked at her since they sat beside each other, and she will make an excuse to leave. He will simply walk out before her. The moment her heels stepped out, he would have already grabbed her by the waist, lips locked, making there way to the restroom or another dead end hall.

Chrome once laughed at herself when in the bathroom of their home, if Hibari _really _smoked that much, he would have been died by now.

But she didn't mind.

They were husband and wife, wasn't it normal for them to kiss, even though they wouldn't be caught dead in front of someone.

But she never thought that kissing will lead to something more the just that.

She had just gotten back from a three week long mission.

She even rushed a bit from thinking of him and how he was. It even crossed her mind that he might have _smoked _while she was gone...and that would be bad.

The moment her heel stepped into the home, she noticed it was empty.

He was probably at the base.

But she knew that as soon as he came home, he will kiss her without taking break.

And like always, she was right.

Right as she took off her dress to get into the tub to take a much _wanted _hot shower, she was held from behind, pinned to the cold wall of their bathroom.

His large hands held her hips against his waist and he didn't waste anytime in kissing her, pressing his body against hers.

She was tired, the mission took up most of her energy, but she _was _the one that said anytime, anyplace.

She clutched the fabric of his shirt, lifting herself up more as the kiss seemed to get deeper by the second.

Then, his lips moved from her lips, to her neck.

And before she knew it, it had traveled down...To her breast, to her tummy, to her novel, then to her core.

She couldn't quit remember when she stripped him of his clothes, she didn't remember the moment they made it to her bedroom and he laid her there, she couldn't remember how he ended up on top of her.

She couldn't remember the pain between her legs the moment he entered her over and over again that night…

She lost her virginity...they both did.

But why did it feel so _right_?

Isn't losing it suppose to be special? Romantic? With roses on the bed and candles everywhere?

She tiredly opened her eyes the next morning to find herself still in his arms, his eyes intensely looking down at her.

"I apologies.."

She turned to face him better, his face full of regret.

Sex was not apart of their deal..only kisses.

But don't husband and wife have sex?

"It's alright...I don't regret what we did."

His usually _hn _was heard, but this time, he smirked.

And she leaned in, kissing his lips...

He did _smoke _most in the morning.

And they made love for the second time.

And they always did that since then.

* * *

"I'm going on a mission..." Chrome stood in front of Hibari, whom was sitting down while drinking tea.

"How long?"

Chrome bit her lip, "A year."

He almost spit his tea out, but didn't and quickly regained his composure.

"What type of mission is this?"

"Spying, gathering info on the enemy..."

She took a seat beside her husband, eying his hands.

He had a habit of clutching them when he was upset...almost like he wanted to grab his tonfa.

"You talk to much..." He placed the cup on the table, quickly turning and capturing her lips.

Chrome sometimes felt like he _only _needed her to _please _his needs...like a cigarette..

She wants to be his wife, not a cigarette.

She has fallen in love...

* * *

His mouth twitched with the need to kiss her...and it's only been an hour or so.

He turned in bed to face the clock on the wall.

Six.

He was _not _ready to start the day.. He needs a _cigarette_.

He gazed down at the night stand,

Laying there, was a cigarette and lighter Chrome had left him.

_"Here," she passed him a pack of cigarettes and a lighter._

_Hibari raised a brow, giving her a look for explanation._

_"I know you can't last a day without smoking, and I was the one that offered you a different type of cigarette."_

_"You won't get mad?"_

_"No," She smiled before walking towards the door "Anyways, you've been smoking this whole time, right?"_

What the _hell _did she mean by that?

He eyed the cigarette before taking it, placing it in his mouth before lighting it.

He coughed.

That shit was horrible.

Chrome's kisses were much, much better.

_"Anyways, you've been smoking this whole time, right?"_

His eyes widen, slowly, he finally understood what Chrome, his wife, meant.

"Damn.." he punched his pillow, feeling stupid, dumb, slow, like a _herbivore_.

He never saw her as a cigarette,

He saw her as his wife..

The woman he has _fallen _in love with.

Even if the marriage was just arranged, even if he never wanted to marry her at the beginning,

He loves her.

* * *

_One year later_

Chrome placed the files on bossu desk, giving a full report of the year long mission.

"I will sug-"

She stopped when the door swung open, her husband stood there panting hard.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna raised a brow at his guardian.

"Kyoya-" just as she said his name, their lips locked.

Tsuna's eyes widen, a faint shade of pink creeping on his face.

"You were never my cigarette," He broke the kiss, foreheads together "You were always my wife."

Chrome felt her lips move upwards, tears clearly appearing in her eyes.

"Kyoya." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again, and again.

-0-

-0-

-0-

"I'll leave you two alone..."

* * *

_A/N: For marill-chan, who, when making a request, helped me come up with the idea and Merisela, who forced me to sit down and write, literally...that bitch.._

_Merisela: What!_

_Review!_

_And you might see a squeal, depending on how many reviews this receives.  
_


End file.
